


Unknown Celebrity

by httpsawesome



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Could be read as friends, First Meeting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 22:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5760634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpsawesome/pseuds/httpsawesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yes, I'm Tony Stark. Please don't make a scene."</p><p>Rhodey finally looks at him. He's wearing sunglasses indoors like an ass.</p><p>"Good for you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unknown Celebrity

**Author's Note:**

> Orginally this was going to be much larger, but I mever got around to finishing it. It was forgotten for some time, then found, then posted without actually reading through it.

He has homework for every class, a research paper due in two days, and three different test to study for. He has his History of War textbook propped up so he can use his phone away from the prying eyes of the librarian.

He's got this college thing in the bag.

Rhodey's things are scattered over the table selfishly, hoping someone would take the hint and leave him his studies, and out of the corner of his eye he sees someone not take the hint. Instead, they set up a little area of their things without touching his.

How rude and considerate at the same time.

He makes a move to push away his things, give this guy his space, be as non-confrontational as possible, when he speaks.

"Yes, I'm Tony Stark. Please don't make a scene."

Rhodey finally looks at him. He's wearing sunglasses indoors like an ass.

"Good for you." He notices how young the guy (kid, almost) is and Rhodey can vaguely remember seeing his face on some magazine, screen, news report somewhere. Kid Genius Attends MIT At 19.

Rhodey goes back to his not-studying without another comment.

It's silent for a couple of seconds.

"Did you not hear me correctly? I'm Tony Stark."

"And I'm James, and I would like to continue to pretend that I'm not stressed out of my mind."

He didn't look at him after he said that, so he didn't catch the look of utter shock and confusion followed by pure determination.

 

 

 

Rhodey is back in the library the next morning busting his ass over everything he needs to do. He had one cheat day, so now he's going to finish it with enough time to do some extra credit.

Overall, his morning was uneventful. His afternoon can't be described the same way.

At least he thinks it was the afternoon, he stopped thinking time was anything other than a manmade concept when he finished worksheet after essay after stupid math problems. So some time after 30 practice problems and 4 highlighters running out of ink, he was interrupted by the smell of coffee and an attention-grabbing cough.

He looks up and a cup of something Starbucks is shoved inches from his nose. He can see the cursive writing of 'James'.

"I don't know what you like so this is plain black coffee." He was wearing the damn sunglasses again.

Rhodey grabbed the cup without saying anything. Stark noticed the hesitation and slight suspicion, or not since Rhodey can't tell what he's thinking with the stupid sunglasses on, and rambled on.

"I know you're not going to say no since you're a college student and this is free coffee, unless you think I roofied it or something. Which makes no sense since that's terrible and we're in the library, which isn't the place to commit terribly unsexy acts. Also it's free coffee."

He's a little weird, James thinks.

Ultimately harmless, he settles on.

He takes a drink.

What he didn't know is that by taking a sip of an overly-expensive mediocre Starbucks coffee, he opened the door to the guy that will define his entire college experience.


End file.
